phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jeremy Johnson
First Appearance: "Rollercoaster" (mention and possible cameo); "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" It is Jeremy that appears in Rollercoaster. They say it in the "What's What" episode. -Audun 10:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) First of all, what are you talking about, "What's What" episode, I've seen every episode like Ten times and never that? And listen carefully, it's clearly not Jeremy's voice, it just looks like him. It's a possible cameo. And I really want to know what the heck you're talking about, "What's What" episode, we've never had one of those ever. --SuperFlash101 15:34, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Just a guess but maybe -Audun has seen a marathon or something that has tidbits from the creators, that shows seem to do every once in a while though if there is no source it is unconfirmed. Bobtherandomguy 18:25, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Probably. But it was defiantly not in this country. --SuperFlash101 22:26, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :It's the Rollercoaster episode where small boxes pops out from no where and tells about the characters, voice actors, places etc. -Audun 08:24, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::That appears to be solid enough evidence, working with my theory of some kind of creator tidbits for some sort of marathon, personally I'm curious what other information may have popped up in these boxes. Bobtherandomguy 17:33, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Whoa, whoa, whoa!! When was this?! I love this kind of stuff. Is it from another country? --SuperFlash101 18:14, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::It aired in Norway, but since the text is in english it has not been made here. The boxes contains very general information about the show, combined with some questions and additional facts. -Audun 20:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::I believe this is from the UK. I found it on one of those BitTorrent sites. Not that I would ever use one of those, but they attributed it to being British in origin. —Topher 09:08, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Is Jeremy Austrailian? De Plane! De Plane! showed us that Nicolette is his Austrailian cousin. Does this mean that Jeremy is Austrailian decent as well? Knarrow02 19:10, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't know. It is possible that he has an Aunt who is his mother's sister who married an Australian man and had Nicolette. Therefore he wouldn't be Australian. Best to put that it's a possibility. The Flash {talk} 19:30, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::My uncle is Greek. However, I am not. This is because he is my uncle by marriage. Of course, being Australian is one you can gain through residing there long enough. So no, Jeremy need not be Australian. --Rognik 04:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::shall i put "possibly austrailian" on the page? Iloveferbmorethenyou16 21:46, January 21, 2012 (UTC)user:iloveferbmorethenyou16 Jeremey's age Jeremy's age is listed as 16 but he really should be almost if not already 18 if he's about to go to collage. (UTC) No, he just ''visited ''his dad collage, they didn't say anything about that he would start in a collage. Besides, Candace says that Jeremy is "a whole year older" than her, thus making him 16, because we know that Candace is 15. Happy to help! :) Amindis ~ Platypus-Lover-Forever ~ 16:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Age In the movie, Candace mentions that Jeremy is a whole year older than her, so, maybe the age is 15 (16 since "Cheers for Fears"), because, if he would have turn 17, Candace would have said that he was 2 years older, due the fact that Candace turns 15 the year that the series takes place.Troly (talk) 22:17, January 19, 2014 (UTC)